


Secret Library

by amidtheflowers



Series: Darcyland April Fools Challenge [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: April Fools Fic, F/M, Smut, i think that's the word for this, tasertricks - Freeform, very slight ideas of exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 08:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10553220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amidtheflowers/pseuds/amidtheflowers
Summary: It's not every day the Allfather of the universe hates a young Midgardian girl, but Darcy guesses she's just that special. Luckily, Loki is more than willing to help.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there again!
> 
> So, here's the thing. I pretty much left tasertricks in 2013, thinking I'd never write this pairing again. You know that feeling when you just know? I had that feeling, and it lasted four solid years. And then the Darcyland April Fools Smut Challenge happened, and the prompt for today _could_ have been another wintershock, but, amazingly, my own brain decided this fic would make more sense with Darcy and Loki. It didn't help that Leftennant was super enabling me, and I really have a hard time saying no to this girl. I have to say, it was tons of fun writing Loki again, and this pairing. Like greeting an old friend. :)
> 
> This is Day 5: **Sex In A Cramped Space**. Unbeta'd, so all mistakes are my own.
> 
> Enjoy xxx

Darcy fidgeted impatiently, fingers tangling and untangling in the leather strap of her purse. Her eyes crept upwards again, staring ominously at the darkening sky looming over them.

“For goodness sake Darcy, calm yourself. It will be alright.”

Darcy glanced at Loki, who was standing beside her with his arms patiently folded over his chest. He was in full Asgard regalia today, customary for whenever he paid a visit to his home realm. Darcy gave him a skeptical look. “You say this every time.”

“And I am right every time. Everything _was_ alright.”

“Do you call getting a five-horned Guldfaxe set loose on you because you accidentally walked in on the Allfather in the royal latrine ‘alright’?”

The corner of Loki’s mouth twitched. “Was it five horns or six? I counted six.”

“Nope, definitely five. See, you’re laughing because you know I’m right. Odin is a vindictive little fuck and he’s had it out for me since I showed up in Asgard four years ago.”

Loki shook his head, visibly holding back the smile that had been threatening to break free since they walked into the remote field. “To be fair, battling a series of Nordic beasts as a sign of your love for your significant other is common in Asgard. And I think you did quite well. Not many mortals can say they bested a Guldfaxe.”

“I tripped on a rock and faceplanted, which made the Guldfaxe trip over me and faceplant onto a bigger rock.”

Loki slung his arm around Darcy’s shoulders bracingly. “See? You were both resourceful and minimized proximal danger by playing dead. Asgard will be lucky to have you.”

Darcy lifted her left hand to gaze at the glittering ring sitting on her finger. “I am pretty awesome.” She looked at Loki, who was gazing at her with that quiet, fond look he’d get sometimes when watching her. Darcy reached for his hand and linked their fingers together. “ _We’re_ awesome.”

“We are.” Loki glanced up at the sky, hearing the familiar crackle and roar as the clouds swirled around them. “It is time.”

Darcy inhaled shakily as the air rushed around them. She clutched Loki tightly, the wind and light engulfing them completely within seconds, lifting their bodies into the air and catapulting them rapidly though the realms until all Darcy could see was gold.

Their feet touched solid ground within moments, and the rippling wind vanished around them. Darcy took a shuddering breath, her hand still clasped tightly in Loki’s. She found him peering down at her with a smile and Darcy beamed back at him, feeling suddenly giddy. This was happening. They were doing this. And she could not be goddamn happier.

“Loki!” a loud voice boomed through the bifrost chamber. Thor was striding towards them, red cape billowing behind him and Mjolnir held loosely in his hand. When he reached where they were standing, Thor smiled slightly. “You’re early.”

“And you’re armed. Another Bilgesnipe break-in through the palace gardens?”

Thor sighed. “I would have preferred a Bilgesnape, to be honest. No, I had a meeting with a few Svartalfheim diplomats. Holding Mjolnir generally inspires them to be more cooperative,” Thor’s smile widened.

“Strength intimidation. Classic,” Darcy noted with an approving nod. Thor beamed down at her.

“Darcy! You look well.” His eyes flickered to her hand. “May I see it?”

“It was Mother’s,” Loki told Thor, his tone quiet. Thor glanced at Loki with interest, a small smile playing at his lips.

“She will be pleased to see it on your finger, then. Come, they are waiting for us at the palace.”

Darcy groaned, and Loki linked their arms and urged her along. “You’ll hardly have to see him, let alone speak with him,” Loki said encouragingly. But it was tinged with that smirking, you’re-still-kind-of-fucked lilt in his voice and Darcy glared at him.

“I know. But I’m also gonna be like…his daughter-in-law…and I know there’s been a lot of close calls of Odin biting the dust but I’m pretty sure this will kill him. Or give him a hernia. He’ll spontaneously herniate, Loki, and I’ll be tried for an attempt on the life of the Allfather. How do you even defend yourself in court for that? ‘Yes, your Honor, the Allfather nearly died because of the level of dislike he has for me. Guilty.’”

“You are ridiculous,” Loki rolled his eyes. “Just smile and nod and we’ll head to our rooms as soon as the pleasantries are exchanged. I’ll make sure it’s as painless as possible. Besides, he’s only like this with you because he knows it infuriates me.”

“Like I said. Vindictive little fuck.”

The palace was as beautiful as Darcy remembered it to be. And though she’d been to Asgard several times now, just the sight of the palace never failed to momentarily leave her breathless. At the entrance she saw the small welcoming party she’d grown familiar with—a few handmaids Darcy’d befriend the last three times, Lady Sif and the Warriors Three, and the King and Queen of Asgard.

Frigga walked the last few steps to meet Loki and Darcy halfway, throwing her arms around Loki, who held her tightly with a warm smile. “ _Loki_. I’m so happy you’re here, and with Darcy! Did I hear correctly that she said yes?”

“She did,” Darcy grinned, hugging Frigga before showing the ring. “It’s a beautiful engagement ring. You have no idea what it means to me that I get to wear it.”

Whatever Frigga was going to say died in her throat, for Odin had stepped forward to greet them. His good eye flickered to Loki, holding his hand out stiffly.

“Loki.”

“Allfather,” Loki said softly. Odin’s eye took in Darcy, and Darcy forced herself not to shrink under his scrutiny.

“Darcy Lewis,” said Odin, finally, sounding on the edge of boredom. “I see you’re still around.”

Darcy’s mouth dropped. Loki chuckled humorlessly, a dark look steeling his gaze. “Tell me Odin, did your bitterness grow with age or is it a family trait? If the latter, I can finally say I’m truly relieved I was adopted.”

“You’d do well to watch your tone, boy,” said Odin, regarding Loki carefully.

Loki’s eyes narrowed, but Darcy was bursting at the seams. Before Loki could quip back, Darcy said, “That’s rich, coming from you.”

Odin’s attention snapped to Darcy. Frigga sighed in the background and Thor was distractedly swinging Mjolnir at a few portraits.

“May the gods bless you both,” Odin replied, then retreated inside the palace. Frigga groaned, dropping her head in her hand, and followed inside after him. Thor whistled lowly, and Loki stood perfectly still, jaw clenched tightly and the leather gloves rippling in his grip as he curled his fingers.

Darcy turned back to look at the palace doors. “He just told us to go fuck ourselves, didn’t he?”

Loki took her hand wordlessly and pulled her inside the palace, anger burning strong in his eyes.

-

-

Darcy was stewing.

She stewed in the great hall when they mingled with the other courtiers. She stewed during dinner. She stewed all the way to their bedroom, brushing out her hair as Loki sat cross-legged on the bed and stared out the window.

“You dad’s a dick.”

Loki snorted. “Tell me something I don’t already know.”

“What’s his problem? He really hates that you’re with me that much?”

Loki rolled his eyes, settling back against the pillows. “I try never to understand what goes on in that dusty mind of his. But the assumption is yes, he thinks you are another poor choice in a thousand years of other poor choices I’ve made. His disdain of you is purely from resentment towards me. I wouldn’t take it personally.”

Darcy set down the brush and crossed her arms. “Nope. It’s personal. You and I aren’t two separate entities anymore. And after all the shit he’s done, done to you? This isn’t gonna fly. I will be his worst nightmare. I will be the _Kill Bill_ of daughter-in-laws, minus all the bloodshed. Starting right now.”

Loki quirked an amused brow. “What, right now? What will you do? Replace his shampoo with baking powder?”

Darcy paused.

“No. We’re going to be petty. Hey, you wanna do it?”

Loki looked at her like she’d grown three heads. “Do what?”

Darcy blinked at him as if it were obvious. “You know. It.”

Loki stared at her, his mouth parting. “Er. Sure?”

“Great! Let’s go,” Darcy grabbed him by the collar and dragged him out of the room.

Loki pulled them to a stop. “Darcy—darling, you’ve lost me. What exactly is the plan here?”

Darcy smiled up at Loki. “Oh, you know, the classic revenge sex scenario where we do it on Odin’s things. I’d say throne room but that’s too heavily guarded. Does he have his own private quarters?”

Loki stared at Darcy for a long moment as if trying to read her mind (he couldn’t, much to Darcy’s relief), before a slow, wicked smile spread over his lips. “As a matter of fact, Darcy, he does.”

It took some sneaky maneuvering and a bit of sly trickery on Loki’s end, but they reached Odin’s private quarters without a hitch. It was remarkably sparse—a daybed, library, and a wide window overlooking the gardens.

“Hmm, where oh where should we start?” Darcy reached underneath her slip to slide off her panties, enjoying the way Loki’s eyes darkened as she dropped them onto the floor. “I’d say the daybed, but I don’t think he uses it. That armchair in the library though,” Darcy walks backwards into the little library, watching as Loki leaned down to pick up her panties and stuff them in his pocket. “It looks pretty worn. I see a butt depression and everything.”

“Very astute, my fiancée,” Loki murmured, watching Darcy as she lifted the hem of her slip and lowered herself onto the armchair so her bare ass was on the cushion.

“I know right? You know what else I am?” Darcy asked.

“Tell me.”

“Really, really turned on. I’m thinking you should come over here and help a girl out.”

Loki was in front of her instantly. “As my lady commands,” Loki said quietly, and Darcy’s heartbeat sped up when he sank to his knees and pushed her thighs apart.

There was no teasing in his touch, going straight for the kill. Darcy gasped loudly, fingers diving into his hair as her hips lifted off the cushion, before Loki’s hand pushed them back down and dragged her closer to his mouth.

Just as she was on the cusp of having the best release of her life, a loud bang sounded outside the quarters. Loki’s tongue stilled against her, both of them breathing hard and listening.

Loki pulled away quickly. “Shit. Somebody’s coming.”

Darcy yanked the slip back down over her knees and jumped off the armchair. “What do we do? There’s nowhere to hide! These are the world’s worst fucking private chambers I’ve ever seen! How does he not have at least a closet? Or a bathroom? Or a—”

Loki suddenly straightened. “There’s a hidden room here, I remember.” Loki strode to one of the bookcases and drummed his fingers along the spines of the books, until he reached a pale blue cover and pulled on it.

A small section of the bookshelf swung open, just enough for Darcy and Loki to squeeze into. Just when they got the secret door closed, they heard voices enter the private quarters and talking loudly.

It was pitch dark. She felt Loki searching around for something, and suddenly the tiny room was bathed in flickering orange light from a small candle that was sitting on a tiny desk. Wordlessly Darcy looked around and saw the secret room was more of a tiny storage, with books piled high against the walls and a single desk shoved against the opposite wall. There was maybe two steps of space for them to move around in.

When the voices outside escalated to a shout, Darcy and Loki exchanged a silent look of amusement. Looping her arms around his neck, Darcy leaned up on her tiptoes to whisper in his ear, “How long do you think they’ll be here?”

Settling his hands on her waist, Loki shrugged against Darcy and whispered back, “Knowing the people of this palace, could be minutes or hours.”

“That’s a lot of time to kill.” Darcy bit her lip and inched forward, pressing her hips flush against his and feeling Loki’s erection, still hard from their activities mere minutes ago. Loki raised an eyebrow. A sly smile forming on her lips, Darcy slipped one hand from his neck and slid it down, down, down, into his trousers and wrapped her fingers around him.

A low moan escaped Loki and Darcy quickly brought her other hand to his mouth, stifling the noise. Loki’s eyes darkened, catching onto the game, and thrusting into her hand. Darcy’s mouth quirked as she worked him slowly—slower than he wanted, she could tell from the way his breaths were coming in short, staccatoed bursts, his fingers clenching hard on her shoulder and hip impatiently.

The voices drew closer. They were in the library now. Darcy’s hand stilled, listening closely. Her breathing went uneven when Loki started kissing her neck while his other hand pushed past hers and slid underneath the night slip, grazing his fingers against her slit.

She gasped when he slid a finger inside her, and this time it was Loki who pressed his hand against her mouth. “ _Shh,_ Darcy. We mustn’t let them hear,” he whispered in a mockery of seriousness. The voices drew closer, louder. Darcy felt a thrill go through her—would they get caught? She liked the idea of being so close to discovery yet remaining in the shadows, remaining elicit, with Loki’s fingers fucking into her.

Loki seemed to be of a similar thought, for the closer the voices came the faster his fingers moved against her. Darcy arched up and slapped her own hand against her mouth, covering a loud gasp. Her fingers fluttered on his shirt and before she knew it he was spinning her around, pulling his fingers from her and bending her over the desk.

It was cramped. Very, very cramped, and Darcy couldn’t maneuver much. All that flew out of her mind when Loki lifted one of her knees on top of the desk, spreading her wider, and thrusting into her.

The loud exhale from both of them was inevitable, and they stilled when the voices outside went silent. Had they heard? But no, they began speaking again, and Loki started to thrust shallowly into her.

The pace was agonizing, a slow push and pull, until Darcy was grinding her ass hard into his hips for friction. She heard Loki chuckle underneath his breath, and suddenly his lips were brushing against her ear. “Impatient, darling? We can’t be too eager lest we be heard.”

“I don’t care,” Darcy whispered harshly, breathlessly, “I need you.”

A voice was dangerously close to their bookshelf, enough that they could make out some of the words. It was then that Loki gave a sharp thrust, sending Darcy’s hand slapping up against the wall to brace herself. A tiny whimper escaped her lips when he did it again, then grabbed her hips firmly and began thrusting into her in earnest.

“ _Loki_ ,” she tried to whisper, feeling her control starting to slip. She wanted to scream, to moan loudly at the pleasure building up inside her. Loki must have sensed her urgency, for he slid his palms to cup her breasts and pulled her up against him, pounding into her faster.

“Will you come for me, Darcy?” Loki breathed in her ear, “will you come for me in this room? With others just beyond this wall, any moment they could discover us. What would they think, finding us this way?”

Darcy shivered hard, writhing helplessly against him. She heard him chuckle. Swallowing, Darcy breathed, “What would Odin think, seeing you fucking me over this desk? In his private room?”

Loki’s hips stuttered. Darcy smiled in satisfaction, the desperation between them becoming paramount, uncaring that the sound of their flesh slapping against each other was loud enough for anyone to hear. With a sharp thrust Darcy was coming, and in three more Loki buried himself inside her.

Breathing hard, Loki pressed idle kisses along her neck, her cheek, turning her head to meet his lips. Pulling away, Darcy smiled.

“You know, you could’ve poofed us out of here with your Asgard magic. You teleport all the time.”

“Mm, but isn’t this more satisfying?” Loki nipped at her skin, and Darcy couldn’t argue with that.

“We didn’t actually get to do our revenge on Odin sex.”

Loki pulled back, slipping out of Darcy so he could turn her around to face him. His hand caressed her left, toying with her ring. “Ah, but we have eternity to complete it, do we not?”

Darcy grinned. “That we do. ‘Til death do us part, forever.”


End file.
